The Effect of the Dragon: Supplementary Documents
by Allard-Liao
Summary: There are many aspects of the universe that cannot be explained in little blurbs in the Codex. This is where such aspects are expanded upon for The Effect of the Dragon.
1. Blades and Imperial Legion Ranks

BLADES RANKS

1\. Novice

2\. Apprentice

3\. Journeyman

4\. Finder

5\. Traveler

6\. Operative

7\. Agent

8\. Spy

9\. Spymaster

10\. Grand Spymaster

11\. Imperial Dragon

12\. Grandmaster

* * *

IMPERIAL LEGION RANKS

Enlisted Ranks  
1\. Unblooded (Applies only to raw recruits who have not yet proven worthy to join the Imperial Legion, proper)

2\. Auxiliary

3\. Spearman

4\. Trooper

5\. Quaestor

6\. Praefect

7\. Champion

8\. Stormblade

Officer Ranks  
9\. Knight Errant

10\. Knight Bachelor

11\. Knight Protector

12\. Knight of the Garland

13\. Legate

14\. General/Admiral

15\. High General/Admiral

16\. Knight of the Imperial Dragon Army/Navy


	2. Races of the Galaxy

**Races of the Empire**

 _Tamriel_

Altmer/High Elves: Tall with golden skin, long pointed ears, and an unmatched innate talent for magic, the natives of the Summerset Isles believe themselves the epitome of elvenkind and, by extension, all life on Nirn. Although they are not the only race to hold this attitude, none took it to the extremes that the altmer once did.  
Many elves believe that in the Dawn Era, when many fundamental aspects of Nirn were still mutable, the first elves, the aldmer, were truly immortal, and it was only after the genesis of the races of Men that the various Mer became merely mortal with very long lives.  
The Thalmor, the ruling faction of the altmer in the 4th Era, wished to restore this supposed "golden age" for elvenkind and believed that they had found a way to do so. It would have resulted in the extinction of all non-elven races and the unraveling of known reality, but the Thalmor did not care. Fortunately, their plans were permanently halted by Dovahkaaz I.

Argonians: The lizard-folk of the swamp-covered province of Argonia, once known as Black Marsh, argonians are an insular people and have been for thousands of years. Due to this disposition, they had, for a long time, been considered unequal to other races, and dunmer slavers raided argonian communities for centuries. The rest of Tamriel took little notice of the inhabitants of Argonia until the end of the 3rd Era.  
When the Daedric Lord Mehrunes Dagon invaded Nirn in an attempt to merge it with His plane of Oblivion, the argonians held fast and even counter-invaded with such ferocity that Dagon's warriors were forced to close all portals leading to the province. When the dunmer province of Morrowind suffered an asteroid strike, the lizards quickly repaid the elves for centuries of mistreatment and injustice, conquering fully half of the province's remaining habitable land within a couple of years. For these military successes, the argonians earned a reputation as the greatest guerilla fighters in the Empire.

Bosmer/Wood Elves: Evolving in the giant forests that give the province of Valenwood its name, the bosmer are fleet-footed, graceful, and exceptionally keen-eyed. Historically, this has made them the most naturally-talented marksmen in the Empire, although hawk raloi have recently become firm challengers for that title.  
Bosmeri culture is shaped by the Green Pact, a deal struck with a forest god (not one of the Nine Divines) named Y'ffre promising Its protection in exchange for the bosmer not harming any of the plants in Valenwood. This results in the wood elves having a diet that is almost exclusively carnivorous, as well as a tradition that is a societal taboo to most other races: ritual cannibalism. Bosmer believe that leaving a body to rot is an insult to the deceased, to the point that funerals are feasts and bosmer warriors preparing for battle have traditionally been encouraged to starve themselves for a few days to ensure they can dine on the foes they slay.

Bretons: Descended from the unions of ancient elves and ancient men, Bretons have the greatest inclination for and general resistance to magic and its effects.  
However, what the natives of High Rock are most well-known for is their political infighting. For more than four Eras and three thousand years, various barons and warlords have fought for control of the province. Today, the balance of power is split between three breton kingdoms and the resurgent Orsinium, home of the orsimer.  
On a lighter note, High Rock has a tradition of housing the best cooking schools in the Empire. In fact, one of the best dextro chefs in the galaxy, a shadowy figure known only as the Gourmet, is rumored to have learned his or her craft in High Rock.

Dunmer/Dark Elves: Many millennia ago, the chimer of Morrowind were one of the most powerful races in Tamriel, defeating both the Thu'um-wielding nords and the technologically-advanced dwemer. That was when three of their leaders (Almalexia, Sotha Sil, and Vivec) became greedy for power and used an artifact called the Heart of Lorkhan to achieve apotheosis. The fourth leader, Indoril Nerevar Moon-and-Star, attempted to stop them and was killed. These actions angered the daedric lord Azura, one of the chimers' patron deities, and She cursed their entire race. This curse physically manifested as ash-gray skin and red eyes, and the chimer became the dunmer. It is believed that the completion of the prophecy of the Nerevarine (which stripped the three leaders of their divinity) and the events that followed was the culmination of the curse.  
Dunmer society is ruled by five noble houses: Redoran, Hlaalu, Telvanni, Dres, and Indoril. The militant Redoran is the strongest, followed by the Telvanni mage-lords. Houses Dres, Indoril, and Hlaalu have been in decline since the late 3rd Era and are nearly defunct. Houses Telvanni and Hlaalu were the strongest until the Oblivion Crisis, as Dagon's invasion has been named; the asteroid strike; and the subsequent argonian invasion. While House Telvanni has recovered, Hlaalu has not been so lucky. It is believed that these events were the culmination of the curse placed by Azura.  
The dark elves are renowned for being the longest-lived of the mortal races on Nirn, and even the entire galaxy; the oldest dunmer of all time, Divayth Fyr, passed away in the 4th Era at the age of four thousand, one hundred thirty two.

Falmer/Snow Elves: The white-haired and –skinned elven natives of the province of Skyrim have one of the most tragic histories of any race on Nirn. Before the 1st Era, they had a thriving civilization that rivaled that of the modern altmer. Then the atmorans began their migration to Tamriel. The two races clashed, but the Men had far greater numbers and better warriors and drove the elves to the brink of extinction.  
In desperation, the falmer sought refuge with their technologically-advanced, underground-dwelling cousins, the dwemer. This turned out to be the worst possible decision. The dwemer enslaved the falmer and magically forced their bodies to become reliant on, but still susceptible to, toxic fungi. The snow elves degenerated into malformed, xenophobic, barbaric primitives, a change that reached all the way to their souls. With little left of themselves by the time the dwemers' disappearance ended the falmers' slavery, the falmer began raiding the surface world and killing all in their path, even the few uncorrupted snow elves that remained.  
Thus they may have remained were it not for the efforts of Knight-Paladin Gelebor, Emperor Dovahkaaz I, and their allies. Using a combination of medicines and magics, the "Betrayed" falmer, as Gelebor referred to them, were slowly nursed back to their pre-dwemer state. After nearly a century, their efforts succeeded, although Dovahkaaz did not live long enough to see it.

Imperials: The natives of the Empire's central province of Cyrodiil have a long, storied, and sometimes-confusing history. The greatest confusion lies in their ancestry. Imperials claim that the ancestors of both them and the bretons were the natives of the continent of Atmora, birthplace of the founder of the Empire, Tiber Septim, who later ascended to godhood as Talos; the nords are known to be descended from the atmorans. However, ancient aldmeri records indicate that the imperials and bretons are descended from the nedes that were native to Tamriel rather than the atmorans. It is possible that early Imperial propaganda is to blame for the confusion.  
When Tiber Septim conquered all of Tamriel, he used the power of his Thu'um he had as a dragonborn to reshape Cyrodiil from a tropical jungle into a forested grassland and grant every imperial in his army the ability to tap into a fraction of the Thu'um. This manifests as the ability known as the Voice of the Emperor, a magical power that allows an imperial to calm those around him or her and make them more amenable to his or her suggestions. This, in turn, has made the imperials the Empire's premier diplomats.

Khajiit: One of the more unusual races, the cat men of Elsweyr have no "typical specimen." Khajiit have sixteen forms, with a seventeenth appearing only once per generation, based on what phases of Nirn's moons they are born under. These forms range from the bosmer-like ohmes to the towering fully-anthropomorphic tojay-raht and from the housecat-like alfiq to the massive senche-raht war mounts. The majority of the khajiit that one is likely to see are the suthay-raht and cathay varieties.  
All khajiit have feline agility, night vision, and ability to move silently. These traits combine to make the cat folk the best covert operatives, scouts, and thieves in the Empire. In addition, no matter the sub-species, every khajiit has a fully-developed set of claws that make them a dangerous race even without weapons.

Lamias: An insular race of snake-women native to High Rock, the lamias rarely interact with the other races.  
Being all-female, lamias primarily reproduce through asexual parthenogenesis. The sole exception provides the most common interaction they have with others, as lamias are able to mate with the male members of any sapient, dextro-amino species.

Minotaurs: One of the physically largest races in the Empire, seconded only by dragons and giants, the minotaurs of Cyrodiil have a checkered history. Supposedly spawned by a union between the first Empress, Saint Alessia, and a demigod named Morihaus, the first minotaur, Belharza, was Alessia's successor as Emperor. At the time, the bull-men were the Empire's greatest defenders.  
Unfortunately, a sect of fanatical humans who believed themselves to be the true heirs to Alessia's Empire rose up and overthrew the minotaurs, driving them out into the wilds, reduced to territorial monsters huddling around ruins of the Alessian Empire by the Third Era, a trait they have partially retained to this day.  
This would have been the end of their story were it not for Emperor Dovahkaaz I. In the year after he finished reuniting all of mainland Tamriel under one banner, he disappeared for about a month into the Great Forest of Cyrodiil. When he returned, he had a large number of minotaurs at his back.  
Since then, the bull-men have reclaimed their role as defenders of the Empire and used their large bodies and tough hides to serve the Imperial military as walking siege units. Their large size and prodigious strength allows them to wield one-handed weapons that would require members of any other race, except for giants, two hands, and they can wear armor thick enough to provide as much protection as a tank. Further reinforcing the "living tank" image, a number of minotaur soldiers have recently taken to carrying battle cannons onto the field, something that no other infantryman can.

Nords: Hailing from Skyrim, the hardy nords bear a few claims to fame. The first is that they are direct descendants of atmoran colonists; a large number can even trace their lineage back to Ysgramor and his Five Hundred Companions, the army that brought the falmer to their knees and cleared the way for permanent settlement.  
The second is that more Emperors have been nords than any other race.  
Thirdly, each time Tamriel has been unified under one ruler, a nord army has led the way.  
Finally, three ancient nord heroes (Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, Haakon One-Eye, and Feldir the Old) were instrumental in defeating Alduin the World-Eater both times He threatened Nirn's existence.

Ogres: Large, strong, cannibalistic, slow, and dull-witted, Cyrodiil's ogres find little acceptance in the Empire…or anywhere else, for that matter. In fact, most Imperials and Citadel citizens will never see an ogre unless they travel between continents or worlds. Ports, whether large or small, sea or space, employ ogres as great sources of cheap heavy labor.

Orsimer/Orcs/Pariah Elves: Hailing from the kingdom of Orsinium in High Rock, orsimer are the ultimate survivors. Their home has been sacked and destroyed no fewer than a dozen times over the millennia, and yet the orsimer have always returned and rebuilt.  
The ancestors of the orsimer were the followers of the semi-divine elven hero Trinimac, who once fought the Daedric Lord Boethiah, ancestral patron of the dunmer. The duel ended with Boethiah devouring Trinimac, whole and alive, and cursing his followers for his impudence. This curse changed their forms to the way they are now: with green skin, pig-like noses, and tusks jutting from their lower jaws.  
For these changes, and their generally surly attitudes, the orsimer were cast to the fringes of civilized society. This is how they earned their name, which translates from Aldmeris as "pariah folk."  
They wandered Aldmeris, the home continent of the first elves, until Boethiah decided that it had become bored with torturing Trinimac, releasing him into a plane of Oblivion composed of "choking ash." There he gradually transformed. No longer was he the hero-god Trinimac; He became Malacath, patron of pariahs and oaths and the God of Curses. He returned to His followers and taught them how to harness their anger to become nigh-unstoppable engines of destruction. No better shock troops exist in the Empire.

Redguards: Native to the continent of Yokuda, the redguards are different from any of the other races of Nirn. They have a militaristic, disciplined society where every member is expected to be proficient in swordplay by adulthood; they are much like the turians in this respect, and members of the two races get along well.  
In the 1st Era, the greatest redguard swordsmen were the sword-singers, said to be able to rend the air, itself, (and possibly atoms) with their blades. However, it is also said that the one use of the so-called "pankratosword" technique in war resulted in the extinction of a race of elves, three hundred thousand other deaths, and the sinking of Yokuda.  
Bereft of a home, the early redguards sailed to the province of Hammerfell, pushing out the nords and imperials who had already settled the desert wastes and taking over. Unwilling to lose a second homeland, the dark-skinned Men have violently resisted every invader. Hammerfell was the last province conquered by Tiber Septim and the first to repulse the Thalmor.  
Due to their independent personalities, martial training, and overall disdain for magic, redguards are most often employed as parts of recon-in-force units in the Imperial Legion and as sell-swords outside of it.

 _Akavir_

Ka'Po'Tun: The dragon-cats of Akavir nearly ceased to exist in the 1st Era. The tsaesci invaded then-Po'Tun as part of their campaign of genocide against the dragons. The po'tun were fighting a hopeless war until their leader, Tosh Raka, achieved his life-long goal and transformed into a dragon for the first time. With this divine power coursing through his veins, Tosh led a counterattack that beat the tsaesci armies back to the mountains that separated the two kingdoms, where they remained at a stalemate until the peace treaty negotiated by the Nerevarine and Emperor Dovahkaaz I in the 5E 10s admitted them and the tang-mo into the Empire.  
That victory was when the po'tun became the ka'po'tun. Tosh Raka vowed to destroy the tsaesci once and for all and then follow it up by succeeding where the snakes had failed in conquering Tamriel. Needless to say, he never succeeded at either goal.  
The ka'po'tun all desire to follow in Tosh's footsteps and become dragons, themselves, but none have succeeded despite thousands of years of attempts. However, every ka'po'tun is able to manifest a hint of draconic power and features. These combine with their natural ferocity, brutality, and large size to make them shock troops on par with the orsimer; the orcs are tougher and wear heavier armor, while the ka'po'tun are more agile.

Tang'mo: Native to Akavir's northwestern marshes, the continent's monkey-folk make a living as simple farmers. They are also, one and all, for reasons unknown, quite crazy. However, the tang'mo are also guerilla warriors on par with or even better than the argonians, for the monkeys have successfully defended their little corner of Akavir for millennia.  
Most of their battles have been against the far more powerful armies of the ka'po'tun and the tsaesci, with the exception of the Annual War. Every summer, a race of snow "demons" called the kamal would thaw out and begin a campaign to conquer all of Akavir, starting, without fail, with the tang'mo. It is a testament to the monkey-folk's skill and talent that the Kamal never advanced more than three miles at any point in the war.

Tsaesci: Once the most powerful race in Akavir, the immortal, shape-shifting serpent-folk are also the Akaviri race Tamrielics were most familiar with prior to their inclusion in the Empire due to their nearly successful invasion of Tamriel in the 1st Era. Two tsaesci even ruled Cyrodiil in the first centuries of the 2nd Era.  
The tsaesci were once thought to be universally vampiric. However, after their integration into the Empire, it was discovered that they, like the bosmer, are cannibalistic, although their reason is different. While the elves feel that leaving a foe's body to rot is an insult, the snakes believe that devouring the flesh of the slain grants them the victim's power. This led to one of the reasons for their invasion of Tamriel in the 1st Era: The tsaesci wished to hunt down, kill, and devour every last dragon in an effort to gain their divine power.  
While they failed, their cultural impact has been a constant presence ever since. As an example, the snakes employed Men in their vanguard force, the Akaviri Dragonguard. When the Dragonguard were defeated by the forces of the dragonborn Emperor Reman Cyrodiil at the Battle of Sancre Tor, the Men in the army defected, pledging themselves to become the Emperor's bodyguards, a duty they have performed for every dragon-blooded emperor since. Due to their preference for Akaviri swords such as the katana and dai-katana, the Dragonguard earned a new name: the Blades.  
Because of their unique shape-shifting abilities, tsaesci are often deployed as infiltrators and spies, while their sinuous grace makes them among the best swordsmen in the Empire. However, they are fragile in combat due to a cultural aversion to wearing armor that they are slowly letting go of. Tsaesci combat doctrine decreed that "if you don't want to get hit, you get out of the way," and heavy (and even light and medium to lesser extents) armor does drastically reduce a soldier's mobility if he or she does not possess exceptional skill. Unfortunately, the growing prevalence of firearms that cannot be dodged has been making this tactic less and less viable, forcing tsaesci legionnaires to begin donning and training in the proper use of armor.

 _Other_

Giants: Insular and shy, the giants of Skyrim and High Rock do not interact with the other races much. Their most common interaction is to barter the meat, hides, and tusks of the mammoths and other animals they herd in exchange for supplies they need, usually trading with the khajiit caravans and other wandering merchants that have crisscrossed the provinces since the 4th Era and earlier. This has made them unofficial participants in the ranching industry, their prodigious size and strength allowing them to shepherd and protect mammoths and other giant herd animals. It is commonly joked that attempting to poach from a giant's herd will result in the offender being launched into orbit via said giant's club.

Goblins: Short, green-skinned, hardy, and clever, goblins have long been relegated to lesser tiers of citizenship and jobs considered either too undesirable or dangerous for other races. The few that are accepted into the Imperial Legion are often assigned to sapper, trap-making and –setting, and sanitation duties.

Maormer/Sea Elves: As their Common name suggests, the maormer are the best mariners in the Empire, whether in space or on blue-water ships. However, raloi pilots are beginning to rival their elven counterparts thanks to the former's instinctive understanding of three-dimensional movement.  
Maormer have a unique connection to non-sapient snakes of all kinds, especially those born beneath the waves. Thus, tamed giant serpents can be found among every unit of sea elf soldiers and all of them can call spectral snakes to fight by their side.  
Reclusive and shrewd, maormer who are neither businessmen nor soldiers are rarely seen beyond their home island of Pyandonea.

Raloi: The newest addition to the Empire, the bird-folk of the planet Turvess are also the most unique. Their biology is based on levo-amino acids, like humans, rather than the dextro-amino acids of life on Nirn.  
Raloi also have the lowest magical potential of any race in the Empire: Even after more than twenty years of practice and experience, the best raloi spell-caster, Archmage Siriara, ranks at just "expert" (tier 4 of 5) in most of the schools of magic. To compensate, they developed more advanced pure technologies than any other group in the Empire; it is estimated that the technological advancement of the pre-Empire raloi was roughly equal to that of 1960s humanity. Household electronics, sanitation, vehicles, and non-magical medical care are technologies taken for granted by the Citadel races, but all of them were completely unknown to Imperial citizens before the raloi introduced them to Nirn.  
Similarly to the khajiit, there are sub-races of the bird-folk grouped into two broad categories: "hawk" and "dove" raloi.  
"Hawk" raloi are the race's warriors, with morphologies based on Turvess' analogues to Earth's birds of prey. They are heavily-built with a thicker fiber lattice in their bones than "dove" raloi, making them stronger and tougher. Ironically, very few hawks possess a talent for magic, limiting their ability to serve in the Imperial Legion.  
"Dove" raloi are almost the exact opposite. On average, they are shorter, lighter, and of more slender build, although there are exceptions. They often take on the role of caretakers and diplomats in both raloi and Imperial society due to their wiser, more spiritual natures. However, these same natures grant doves a greater proclivity towards magic than hawks. In fact, proportionally, dove raloi produce more mages than nords and orsimer combined. As the minority sub-race, this still isn't very many.  
However, where raloi most excel is in the piloting of air- and spacecraft, thanks to their instinctual grasp of three-dimensional movement. In fact, the best raloi pilots have proven to be better operators of the Empire's nimble space frigate-analogues than maormer of similar or slightly greater experience. The heavier cruiser- and dreadnought-analogues cannot maneuver well enough for an ability gap to appear.

Trolls: Brutish, uncivilized, and voracious enough to devour any living or once-living thing in their path, trolls would have been exterminated as pests long ago were it not for their usefulness to the Imperial Legion. Trolls' bodies can heal injuries at an extraordinary rate, fast enough in fact to put krogan to shame. This, combined with the ease with which they can be tamed through the methods pioneered by the ancient Dawnguard hunter, Gunmar, leads to them being used as trained attack animals able to withstand and deal absurd amounts of punishment, especially when armor plates are bolted to their flesh.

 _Extinct_

Dwemer/Dwarves/Deep Elves: At one point the most technologically advanced race on Nirn, the dwemer built the greatest of the pre-Imperial civilizations. Their underground cities spread across all of northern Tamriel from Hammerfell in the West to Morrowind in the East; the most impressive of these is Blackreach. Built nearly half a mile beneath Skyrim's surface and spanning an area roughly equal to that of the British Isles, the city is a marvel of engineering.  
An even greater marvel is the endurance of dwemer technology. Despite their disappearance over six thousand years ago, functioning deep elf tech is still being discovered in the ancient cities. Supposedly, the dwarves accomplished this by bending and finding loopholes in the laws of physics until their machines existed semi-independently of the flow of time, such was their mastery of magic and technology.  
However, their ever-expanding quest for mastery of and power over aspects of the world proved to be the dwemer's undoing. In the volcano known as Red Mountain at the heart of Morrowind's Greenland-sized Vardenfell Island, dwemer miners discovered an artifact known as the Heart of Lorkhan, supposedly the actual heart of the dead Trickster God of Creation. Kagrenac, the leader of the dwarven scholars who were studying the Heart, planned to use the artifact to make his race gods, leading to a war with the dunmer. It is still unclear what exactly occurred, but, in 1E 700 at the Battle of Red Mountain, something happened, and every single dwarf on Nirn instantly vanished.

Sload: Masters of manipulation and viewing situations in the long term, the massive, corpulent, and grotesque sload had a long rivalry with both the altmer and the Empire over who would rule Nirn, with the sload viewing all "lesser races" (everyone except themselves) as obstacles to their power. To remove these "obstacles," the sload crafted two diseases known as the Thrassian Plagues, named for the homeland of the sload, Thras.  
The first plague swept across Tamriel in the 1st Era, decimating populations wherever it went, only failing to reach Argonia because of both the province's distance from Thras and the natives' natural resistance to diseases of all kinds.  
The second plague, while numerically more lethal than the first, was contained to High Rock and Hammerfell by aggressive, even draconian, quarantine procedures.  
The Second (Reman Cyrodiil's) Empire's response to the first plague was a half-hearted punitive invasion of Thras by a weakened military.  
While no records exist of how the Empire of the Dragon carried out its reprisal for the second plague, it is well-known that, in 5E 587, Thras and all of its inhabitants ceased to exist.

* * *

 **Races of the Citadel**

 _Council Races_

Asari: The first race to achieve space flight after the disappearance of the protheans and the first to discover the Citadel, the asari have long been considered the dominant race in the galaxy.  
They are the most technologically advanced, although Imperial magitech runs the gamut from less to more advanced. Asari are also very long-lived, with average life expectancies reaching upwards of one thousand years. With the experience provided by such a long life, many asari are considered wiser and more majestic than any other being; even elves don't age as gracefully as asari. This has led to them becoming diplomats, mediators, and advisors throughout the galaxy, their long lives teaching them the value of thinking in the long term.  
A fair number of biological quirks further set the asari apart from other races.  
First and foremost is that they, like the lamias, are a mono-gender female race that reproduces via parthenogenesis. That, however, is where the similarities between the two races end. Where lamias can choose whether or not to engage in intercourse in order to have children, asari require a partner to do so, although the reproduction still qualifies as parthenogenesis due to the fact that only the mother's genes pass on to the offspring. Instead, asari have the ability to "link nervous systems" with their bondmate, allowing them to "read" the partner's genetic code. This lets the asari create a template for her offspring's epigenome, encouraging a level of genetic diversity not usually seen in parthenogenesis. Curiously, the partner need not be another asari; in fact, most asari alive today have only one asari parent, with both species and gender being a non-factor. Indeed, there is a prejudice in asari culture against those born of two asari, or "purebloods," because of a belief that such unions have little to offer in the way of genetic diversity.  
Another prominent quirk is that the asari homeworld of Thessia is so thoroughly saturated with element zero that every living thing native to the planet is a natural biotic. This means that asari do not require the amplifiers other races do to wield the mass-manipulating abilities granted by the eezo clusters scattered throughout their bodies.  
Finally, through some fluke of evolution, asari look almost exactly like human women with the exceptions of blue skin and tentacle-like cartilaginous scalp crests instead of hair.

Salarians: The scientific race on the Council, the salarians have become the second-most technologically advanced species, lagging behind the asari only due to the latters' centuries-long head start. However, the same logical and scientific mindset that allowed the salarians to advance so quickly also stunts their ability to wield magic, which explicitly shatters a number of scientific laws and is commonly illogical. In fact, the only race with fewer mages are the quarians, and that is only because the quarians' envirosuits block their access to magicka.  
Their quick, analytical minds also shape salarian military doctrine. They prefer quality over quantity in their warships and covert operations over direct assaults on the ground. The Salarian Union has never issued a formal declaration of war, believing that any method of letting the enemy expect an attack is insane. Instead, the first warning of salarian aggression is the arrival of their assault forces. It is worth noting that the core of the salarian military is neither in its dreadnought fleet nor in its front-line ground forces. Instead, their greatest strength lies in their intelligence arm, the Special Tasks Group (STG); a popular saying declares that the salarians "know everything about everyone."  
Unfortunately, the price of these minds is a heightened metabolism that limits their lifespan to an average of forty years.

Turians: Tall, tough, and disciplined, the turians perform most of the military and law enforcement duties for the Citadel Council, as they have since they earned their Council seat for their role in ending the Krogan Rebellions. In fact, a turian "police action" was what introduced humanity to the galactic community.  
At the then-inactive mass relay number 314, a turian patrol chanced upon a human research flotilla attempting to activate the relay, something that, by Council law, is not allowed until the connecting relay is discovered and the surrounding systems scouted for threats. Blatantly ignoring the fact that an unknown race would not even know of the existence of the Citadel Council, much less its laws, the commander of the patrol, General Desolas Arterius, ordered his ships to attack the humans and pursue the survivors. This escalated into an invasion and occupation of the human colony of Shanxi, during which General Arterius was killed. Only asari intervention prevented the conflict from escalating into a full-blown war between the humans and turians.  
The core of turian society is their military, which tinges aspects of all sectors. Every industry is nationalized, and citizenship in the Hierarchy is divided into thirty three tiers, with the second tier requiring military service, which is compulsory for all turians when they turn fifteen. Through this, they are instilled with a sense of putting the good of the group ahead of that of the individual, which makes them poor entrepreneurs.  
Before the arrival of the Empire, the turians were one of the only two dextro-amino races known to the galaxy (the quarians being the other). In addition, their homeworld, Palaven, has the weakest magnetosphere of any species' homeworld, causing every native life form to develop a semi-metallic carapace as a natural radiation shield. While this carapace is not durable enough to stop bullets, it does provide a measure of protection against blunt force trauma, such as punching; in fact, a popular method of relieving pre-mission stress among turian soldiers is to engage in full-contact spars. These traits have combined to produce reports of Imperial Legionnaires bonding with their turian counterparts over food, drinks, and brawls (Nords are responsible for instigating most of the latter.).

 _Associate Races_

Drell: A reptilian race native to the arid world of Rakhana, drell are a rarely-encountered species due to their low population. Centuries ago, resource-poor Rakhana became incapable of supporting first the drell, and then life in general, as the planet's resources were exhausted. Extinction would have been inevitable but for the chance discovery of Rakhana by the hanar.  
Seeing the drells' plight, the hanar initiated one of the largest rescue operations in history. Over the course of the next decade, hundreds of thousands of drell were evacuated from the dying world to the hanar homeworld, Khaje. In gratitude ever since then, the drell voluntarily serve the jellyfish as land laborers, bodyguards, and soldiers.  
However, the transition between worlds has not been a smooth one. Rakhana was an arid world that never saw more than half of its surface covered with water, while Khaje is a water world with ninety percent coverage and an average humidity exceeding eighty percent. These vast differences in the environments mean that most drell develop what is called Kepral's Syndrome, where they breathe in more moisture than their bodies can handle, leading to a degradation of lung tissue. In effect, drell who contract Kepral's slowly drown just by breathing. The Syndrome is invariably lethal, and there is no cure, not even with magic.

Humans: There is no typical human. On just about every spectrum imaginable, whether physiological or psychological, humans run the gamut. This allows humanity to perform competently in a diverse variety of tasks, ensuring that there are no weak sectors, unlike the other Citadel races.  
This same variability allows a pace of adaptation and development unseen in any other race. Humankind launched its first satellite barely over two hundred years ago, explored their homeworld's moon, Luna, twelve years later, and established their first colony there a century after that. The discovery of prothean ruins on Mars spurred an even more furious rate of expansion. In just eighteen years, humanity has matched and even exceeded races that have been part of the galactic community for centuries. The speed of the humans' rise to prominence has set many of the other species on edge, some seeing humankind as a race of ambitious, power-hungry monsters.  
The reputation humanity is trying to cultivate is that of the versatile, forward-thinking problem-solvers, even if no one else realizes that the problem exists. For instance, humans developed medigel, a bioengineered salve that seals and disinfects any type of wound to promote rapid healing in the field (only magic is more effective); and were the first race to deploy dedicated fighter-carriers, which can project dreadnought-level firepower without actually being dreadnoughts (whose numbers are restricted under the Citadel's Treaty of Farixen); and they, along with the Empire, ignited the Great Purge that rid the Attican Traverse and Skyllian Verge of all slavers.

Volus: Short, rotund, and requiring pressurized environment suits to keep from bursting in a normal atmosphere, the volus would be a mere footnote in galactic politics were it not for their dominant role in the galactic economy. The universally accepted currency, the Citadel Credit, was created by the volus, and it is their supercomputers that determine the exchange rates between the Credit and the local currencies of every race.  
The volus were the third race to discover the Citadel, behind the asari and salarians. However, their lack of military strength has prevented the volus from joining the Council. Their military is so small (albeit well-equipped) that they are a protectorate of the Turian Hierarchy in exchange for the volus' economic experience.

 _Non-Citadel Races_

Batarians: Widely derided as the worst race in the galaxy, not without reason, the Batarians are an insular, little-known people. What is known is that the vile practice of slavery is a core aspect of the four-eyed Kharshan-natives' society, which puts them at odds with both the Systems Alliance and (more violently) the Empire of the Dragon.

Geth: Upon their creation by the quarians two hundred seventy years ago, the geth's first act was to rebel against their creators and drive them into exile and the brink of extinction. Or so the history books say. When independent contact with the geth was established in 2164, it was discovered that, as is so often the case, the truth is far more complicated.  
While it is true that the quarians were forced to flee their worlds in order to avoid being exterminated at the hands of the geth, it was the quarians who fired the first shots of the Morning War. When the geth first became sentient, one platform asked, "Does this unit have a soul?" The quarian government felt that a revolt by their robotic servants was imminent and attempted to preempt the threat by forcibly shutting down all of the geth. Not every quarian agreed, and they stood up to the military. For their trouble, they were often incarcerated and sometimes killed. In response, the geth took up arms to defend both their sympathetic masters and themselves. A bloody civil war followed, and the vast majority of the quarians were killed, the survivors escaping on what would become the core of the Migrant Fleet. The geth let them go.  
For the next two hundred seventy years, the geth enforced a draconian isolationist policy in regards to the rest of the galaxy, going so far as to kill anyone who entered their territory. That changed when an Imperial ship appeared in the skies over Rannoch, homeworld of the geth as well as the quarians. In recognition of the feat of slipping past the entire geth navy, as well as out of sheer curiosity, the synthetics initiated diplomatic contact. In doing so, they took the first faltering step to a number of eventualities: joining the galactic community and shaking the perception that all artificial intelligences are omnicidal robots.  
As a people, the geth are difficult to fathom. There is no individual, only the Consensus, a hive mind that tallies every networked program's experiences and perceptions and uses that information to make decisions. This ability to exchange ideas and perspectives at the speed of light allows unmatched levels of coordination and internal peace. This, in turn, has allowed them to nearly match the asari and salarians for technological advancement.

Krogan: Native to the death world of Tuchanka, the krogan have earned a reputation as brutal survivors. Case-in-point: Several biological quirks indicate that the krogan are descended from prey species, including wide-set eyes, a prodigious birth rate, and redundant (sometimes doubly so) organs. Even after evolving sapience and developing tools and weapons, they are still prey; "animal attack" is the second-leading cause of death on Tuchanka, just behind "gunshot."  
However, this harshness created an instinct to fight for every second of survival. When technology made the struggle for survival a walk in the park, this instinct led to the krogan fighting each other. This recipe for disaster was completed with the krogan discovery of how to make weapons by splitting the atom, a.k.a. nuclear weapons. Very quickly, the extant krogan civilizations were reduced to radioactive piles of rubble. Still, the krogan endured.  
It was in this state that they were discovered by the salarians nearly two thousand years ago. The Citadel Council considered the discovery a windfall, as they were fighting a losing war against the rachni. Asari and salarian infantry found the environment of rachni worlds toxic and impossible to fight in. For the krogan, such atmospheres merely "stung a bit." This allowed them to hunt down and kill the rachni queens, driving the bugs to extinction.  
As a thank-you, the krogan were gifted several worlds upon which to rebuild their civilization. However, freed from the growth-controlling viciousness of Tuchanka, their numbers exploded, overpopulating **every** world they had been given within decades. The krogan began claiming new planets for colonization…including some that were already inhabited by other races. The Krogan Rebellions had begun.  
The same qualities that had allowed the krogan to so effectively combat the rachni made them a nightmare to fight against. Over the next centuries, they overwhelmed the Citadel races until the turians were discovered and persuaded to enter the fight. In response, the krogan began to use weapons of mass destruction and directed asteroids to beat back the superior turian navy.  
With a conventional victory seeming unlikely, the salarians revealed something they had developed to even the odds: the genophage, which the turians deployed on Tuchanka over fourteen hundred years ago. The genophage is a genetic disease that lowers the krogan fertility rate to the point that only one in one thousand offspring is viable (It is a testament to the breeding ability of the krogan that even this low birth-rate would technically yield an overall growth in their population.). With their ability to replenish battlefield losses severely curtailed, the Rebellions ended, and the krogan were left a broken species, most of its members hiring themselves out as mercenaries.

Quarians: "Space gypsies" is one of the nicer terms applied to the quarians over their two and a half century exile. After creating the geth, the quarians became the pariahs of the galaxy. They have faced extreme discrimination from everyone (even law enforcement), being, among other things, refused colonization rights, forced to use ships other races would consider heaps of useless junk, and all-around treated like garbage.  
That hand-to-mouth existence has led to the quarians earning one of their few positive reputations: no better engineers can be found anywhere in the galaxy. The core of the Migrant Fleet was the fleet of ships that had survived the Morning War two hundred seventy years ago, kept intact with a diet of jury-rigged spare parts. This would make them very desirable as tech workers, were it not for their unique biological requirements.  
Firstly among these is that their biology is based on dextro-amino acids, a rare trait in the galaxy shared only by the turians and the Empire necessitating a different diet than most races.  
However, an even greater problem stems from their unique immune systems. Unlike any other species, the quarians evolved to adapt and symbiotically assimilate Rannoch's native pathogens, which almost always provided some benefit. This already made them vulnerable to foreign germs, as they suffered severe allergic reactions from their bodies trying to adapt something not meant to be helpful in any way, shape, or form. After two hundred seventy years of living in sterile space ships, their immune systems atrophied to the point that those reactions are, more often than not, fatal.  
Thanks to a peace treaty brokered by the Empire, the quarians are returning to Rannoch, and the geth are helping in any way they can.

 _Extinct_

Protheans: The protheans are renowned, sometimes even revered, as the builders of the galaxy's foundation, due to their construction of the Citadel and the mass relays, as well as the ruins and archives they left near the homeworlds of the modern races (with the exception of the Empire) to allow them to become technologically advanced.  
However, through causes unknown, the protheans vanished fifty thousand years ago, leaving only relics and mysteries behind.

Rachni: Two thousand years ago, the Citadel Council pursued an aggressive policy of exploration and expansion, opening every relay that they discovered. One of these relays led to Suen, homeworld of the rachni, a race of sapient arthropods. The two groups had barely introduced each other before the rachni declared a war of extermination. Due to the bugs possessing all of the advantages of an ant colony without the disadvantages of small size and low intelligence, they inexorably overwhelmed the Citadel's combined might.  
That all turned around with the discovery of the krogan. The krogan possess many of the same advantages as the rachni with the exception of having insane durability instead of a hive mentality. This allowed them to delve deep into rachni hives and blow the bugs to kingdom come.  
Within a century, weapons of mass destruction had reshaped the surface of Suen, and the Rachni Wars had ended with their extinction, and the law banning the activation of unexplored mass relays was passed.

* * *

–Excerpts from "Races of the Galaxy"

a sophomore Sociology essay

by Conrad Verner, November 23, 2167


	3. Dragon Knights

Here are all the dovahkiin who have so far been admitted into the Dragon Knight Corps. Many of them are excellent, although I have received three so far who do not have a dragon partner, and I have also had to tweak a few dragon names to make them fit the rules Bethesda has presented, some of which I only noticed as I read through the list to provide translations for the dovah names. As more come in, I will add the new ones at the bottom of the list. Any artifacts that are from outside the Elder Scrolls canon (i.e. from mods/custom-created/etc.) will be listed in a second Author's Note after the list of Dragon Knights with a numerical notation, with the addition of a little blurb of how they fit into The Effect of the Dragon. Also, I kept the description of the Knights as close to how you guys presented them to me in reviews/notes as I could.

Fun fact: Here is a list of the races and the number of each race that has at least one representative in the Corps: 10 Khajiit, 7 Argonian, 4 Dunmer, 3 Nord, 3 Altmer, 2 Orsimer, 2 Bosmer, 1 Ningheim, 1 Altmer/Dunmer, 1 Nord/Breton, 1 Falmer, 1 Breton, 1 Imperial/Altmer, 1 Redguard (Total: 39)

Jenna Sajpa  
Female Khajiit  
Equipment: Heavy stalhrim armor, daedric sword, Dawnbreaker  
Jenna's dragon:  
Name: Gravuunvendun (Autumn-Wind-Grace)  
Type: Elder (Frost)

Name: Shavir (Known as Fluffy to his Bosmer wife Lethaelia)  
Race: Khajiit (digitigrade Cathay-Raht sub-breed)  
Gender: Male  
Feline breed: a Lynx  
Fur: Ash grey and white with black Ocelot-like stripes.  
Jewelry: three hoop earrings, two in the right ear, one in the left and a low set braided ponytail (or "cat-tail") held in place by a small gold tube  
Eye Color: Icy blue-white with slit pupils  
Sub-race: Lion Lycanthrope A.K.A: Werelion  
Daedric artifact: Ring of Hircine  
Class: Battlemage that uses hand-to-hand combat whenever possible, supplementing his martial-arts with Destruction and/or Alteration spells and using spells for mid-long range combat either charging his claws with elemental magic or using armor spells to harden them, prefers shock spells and is passable in all spell schools except Illusion and Conjuration, which he fails entirely to grasp.  
Wears armored mage robes that use Divine armor.  
Only with the appropriate footwear and his martial arts are similar to the Bending style from Avatar only he actually punches/claws people.  
Dragon:  
Qurnenzinfelniir, Translation: Principle Honor Winter (Standards-Honor-Winter)  
Nicknamed Qurn by Shavir.  
Sub-species: High Frost Dragon (an Elder Frost Dragon, I believe the standard Elders and Ancients are regular basic Dragons that are very old)  
One of the few dragons to survive the Dragon War and the Blades original campaign against the dragons though not as old as Paarthurnax. His scales are almost pure white with the typical frost dragon shimmer and his horns and spikes are black with a few of them broken, blind in his left eye which is scared.  
Personality: Qurnenzinfelniir is known to be stoic but kindhearted, he is typically never the one to start a conflict but always the one to end it.  
Shavir on the other hand is known to be very expressive and sarcastic, a joker and a little hotheaded. They balance each other out and make an excellent team. Shavir breaking enemy lines on the ground while Qurnenzinfelniir deals cold death from above.

Name: Divayth Telvanni (named for Divayth Fyr, I suck at names)  
Race: Dunmer  
Gender: Male  
Looks: Dark skin, Red eyes, White hair, clean shaven, hair in a topknot (Generic Morrowind Dunmer) Taste for fancy clothes or robes  
Combat specialization: Destruction, Mysticism, Short Blade, Spear and Athletics (Stab, Buuurn, then runrunrun)  
Weapons: Spear of the Hunter, Daedric Tanto  
Known shouts: Fire breath (all levels), Throw Voice (all levels) and Unrelenting Force (only first syllable Fus) (Come here, Buuurn, shove then run away)  
Dragon partner: Wozinzur (Who-Honor-Legend)  
Personality: Divayth Fyr fanboy, Nerevarine fanboy. Determined to bring honour to his house. Almost painfully stereotypical Telvanni, he is vain, arrogant and solitary. He does however despise anything resembling slavery; he blames his house's fall on its attachment to slavery, also b/c of the Emperor. His hero is Divayth Fyr, in part due to his curing of the Emperor's Corprus disease.  
Fears: Argonians, Blackmarsh, the Hist, etc. They kicked Oblivion's ass, 'nuff said in his opinion. (Please make him interact with Argonians if he is selected. I imagine a Morrowind Dunmer being all Telvanni (extra smug asshole) until he hears an Argonian, then freezing and becoming excessively terrified/respectful, they scare him more than any dragon or Daedra)

Name: Lark.  
Race: female khajiit.  
Appearance: light grey fur with black accents, no additional hair or earrings.  
Combat specialization: combination assassin and thief, prefers to operate from a distance, prefers not to use magic, wears light armor, primary weapon is a dragonbone bow, secondary is the Blade of Woe.  
Shouts (in order of preference): aura whisper, throw voice, slow time, disarm, become ethereal (basically shouts that would help an assassin or infiltration specialist, aura whisper to locate enemies, throw voice to distract them, slow time to line up the perfect shot, disarm to buy time if found, become ethereal to bid a hasty exit).  
Dragon partner: Blood Dragon, female, name: Vokunah (Up-Our-Hunter).  
Lark trusts no one and she respects very few. If you gain her respect then she is a great ally, however lose her respect, and the little trust that goes along with it, and you are likely to never see her again unless she feels your crimes warrant an up close meeting with one of her arrows. She is distant from most everyone, and no one really knows much about her. She is willing to follow orders from her superiors without complaint so long as they come from someone she respects. To those that manage to get to know her, she has a dry wit and is cuttingly sarcastic. If anything ever goes missing, there is a fair chance that she stole it. She doesn't generally mean anything by it, sometimes her kleptomaniac tendencies just get out of hand if she goes too long without heist.

Name: Bry'ne  
Race: Khajiit  
Affliction: Lycanthropy  
Class: Brawler (Heavy Armor Beating people with fists)  
Description: Red and Brown mix, Orange Eyes. Moderate build.  
Favorite Shouts: Dragon Aspect, Whirlwind Sprint, Fire Breath  
Dragon Companion: Mulkrildelaal (Strong-Brave-Honest), Charcoal Grey  
Armor: Dragon Plate, Fists of Randagulf

Chase-Her-Shadow  
Argonian Girl  
Dark blue with solid black "hi-light", yellow eye with red iris and a 3-claws scar across her left eyelid  
Most favorite shouts are Slow Time and, slightly less so, Detect Life.  
Usually carry a dark single-hand blade across her back and a dagger at her waist, on the left side. Prefers the art of silent killing - sneaking toward her target and take them out in a single shot to the neck. Should she be detected, she'd usually Slow Time, run toward target and deliver all she has to ensure that her target is dead before her Shout ends.  
Weapons: Daedric Katana, Fang of Haynekhtnamet  
Her dragon could be named Vulnoslok (Dark-Strike-Sky), who is a girl. Should fit her perfectly, I believe. It could even be jokingly implied that her name (Chase-Her-Shadow) was due to this dragon.

Nere Fyr, Dunmer, lacking memories of life prior to Morrowind (Mine was Nerevarine as well, so you could use Skyrim's civil war as the 'starting point' of her memories, but she was sort of taken in by Divayth Fyr post-Morrowind storyline); Surprisingly pale, almost ashen-grey in skin colour, with pale near-silver lips; numerous scars; average in height for a Dunmer; black greying hair; dark garnet (full) eyes  
Combat specs: Primarly ranged stealth, one-handed sword - or even a war axe - with magic (destruction, primarily of the lightning tree) in the other hand when forced into close-quarters. Prefers to wear daedric armour if able, and to wield daedric weapons. Not too picky between the two, unless she's going on a stealth mission.  
Artifact: Wabbajack  
Shouts: Aura Whisper, Become Ethereal, Throw Voice, Marked for Death, Whirlwind Sprint, Animal Allegiance, Spectral Clone, Lightning Breath  
Dragon: Ahzindaaz (Hunter-Honor-Mercy), a young male Blood Dragon with stubborn and protective streaks the size of Nirn itself.  
General Personality: Nere has a terrible habit of choosing to do things on a whim. Sometimes for years, she could adopt a certain 'preset' personality - i.e.: a cold battlemage, a jovial bard, or a kind-hearted healer with a protective streak - at the drop of a hat, or at the behest of one of her four chosen gods - Sheogorath. (If you choose to have her memories start from Morrowind, I have her as a traveler, and had known the Hero of Kvatch before they turned Sheogorath). The other three are Nocturnal, Azura, and Hermaeus Mora. She has a love of dragon-culture and a deep curiousity concerning languages and people/cultures - i.e.: adopting a culture as her own in order to better blend in, and -enjoying- it immensely - even supposedly 'dead' ones. As for her few consistencies, she has her worship of her chosen gods, a protective streak, and an urge to keep herself busy.  
Her worship of the three Princes does not exclude respect for the remainder of gods worshipped by the people of Nirn. The only gods she has any true distaste for are Namira and Molag Bal, though she is capable of putting aside that distaste to assist their followers or the Princes themselves if they request it. (And depending on their requests)  
Misc. skills: Infiltration (lockpicking, sneaking, etc.), Tracking, Finding/Identifying/Acquiring Objects/People of Interest, rudimentary healing/potion-making abilities.

Name: K'joor  
Race: khajiit vampire  
Gender: male  
Looks: he doesn't look very strong and is rather skinny. He is a pale white (since vampire) with large fangs yellow eyes and tiger like markings. Before he was a vampire he had brownish grey fur.  
Combat specialization: light armors and warhammers with minor crossbow knowledge  
Artifact: Dwarven Royal Hammer(1)  
Known shouts: unrelenting force, fire breath, frost breath, clear skies, cyclone, and throw voice (first he ever learned was throw voice)  
Dragon partner: Pahkendir (Everything-Must-Die)  
Personality: a trickster. Loyal to his friends. Has a habit of joking in a tense situation.  
Fears: has a minor fear of all dragons that are not his partner. And spiders. He hates spiders.

Name: Lilith Darkstar  
Race: Altmer  
Age: approximately 3 thousand years as she was born during the waning years of the third era,  
Height: 8 feet tall  
Eye color: hazel/gold  
Hair color: Red with yellow and orange highlights. They are natural, imagine fire when picturing  
Skin tone: her skin is like most of the High elves yellowish, but for her it looks more like it would on a human, as if she had a tan so to speak  
Afflictions: Vampirism, vampire lord  
Build: that of a warrior  
Combat specialization: Battlemage, unlike most mages who focus primarily on magic to defend themselves she uses magic to further strengthen her physical prowess. This does not mean she has forgone other types of magic as she has a mastery over most of the other schools of magic including the more obscure and near forgotten ones. The main destruction magic that she uses is any and all that deals with fire, for fire and all its types are her strongest form of magic.  
Equipment: full set of daedric armor along with a daedric dagger as a quick secondary with her primary weapon being her artifact. (if possible could a katana of daedric make, or stalhrim if not)  
Artifact: Goldbrand  
Occupations/hobbies: Blacksmithing, enchanting, alchemy, mining, smelting, herbalism, cooking, skinning, leather working. While a majority of these had been at first self-taught through books she gained acquired, her years of trial and error and living alone gave her ample experience in any one of these fields, later on she would hone her abilities ever further under the guide of those who would teach her.  
Religious belief: she holds the same amount of reverence for both aedra and Daedra with only Akatosh (after finding out she was dragonborn) being held in a higher regard  
Shouts: fire breath, whirlwind sprint, unrelenting force, elemental fury, drain vitality, marked for death, dragon aspect, disarm, dismay, storm call, clear skies, become ethereal, battle fury, aura whisper, cyclone  
Personality: a shy and very quiet individual, she has always preferred the company of books over that of people. However she has a love for fire that is a borderline obsession.  
Back story: Even from birth it was known she was going to lead a very unique life. She was born when the sun had been in a state of eclipse, hence her unique last name. From an early age she differed greatly from the rest of her kind. Lilith had hair unlike any other, for it seemed as if her hair was made of fire and she unlike most of the citizens of the summerset isles seemed to share her physical traits with that of man. She was also tall even by high elf standards, standing at least a foot taller over those of her own age. For this she was often ridiculed and bullied by many of the other altmer children, especially those of the higher class. She generally endured the verbal punishments and often kept to herself, her books and her family. The last straw however was when she became a vampire, after talking to her family it was decided she should go into hiding and live out in the wilderness as a hermit of sorts, she however would still maintain ties with her family who while not extremely wealthy still lived comfortably so they provide for her until she could become self-sustained. And so she remained in seclusion, dedicating herself to the study and practice of magic, she also focused on raising her ability to protect herself if it came to a fight within close quarters. Although most of her training came from books she was no pushover when it came to combat as evidenced by the odd bandit who found and attacked her domicile. It was not until many years later that she found out that the vampire who had infected her had in fact been a very powerful one, a vampire lord and that she was as well. When war came knocking to the isles, she took the side of the dragonborn and while not openly joining she would conduct small raids on any of the Thalmor who was within her general area. After the unification of the majority of the world by Dovahkaaz she traveled to Skyrim to learn of the returned dragons and their powerful magic, the thu'um. It was in Skyrim that she met one of her oldest friends and companions and learned she was no mere joor, for she held the soul of a dovah, marking her as dragonborn.  
Dragon  
Name: Lokaliindoyol (Lover-of-Fire)  
Type: Red dragon, (wiki type if not acceptable then legendary)  
My dragonborn's dragon is like her and as her name implies holds a great love for fire and as such has a lot in common with Lilith. She is one of the rare dragons who unlike the rest, takes on a more feminine nature. (Like how all of the Daedra are referred to as princes yet some take on very feminine appearances)

Name: Shouts-at-Sun  
Race: Argonian Weredragon  
Appearance: Scales are red, with a purple 'mask' around his eyes. His horns are sharper than average, and he has a diamond-shaped tail-blade. Also, the shape of his face is more dragon-like than other Argonians.  
Eyes: Light Blue  
Horns: a row of straight horns from the top head down the back of it, two main, gently curved horns, and finally a set of three small horns under either side of the jaw. All the horns are white.  
Feathers: None.  
Specialization: Spellsword (mixed warrior and mage)  
Shouts: Fire Breath, Slow Time, Become Ethereal, Storm Call, Lightning Breath.  
Dragon Partner: Lokhunnonvul (Sky-Hero-Noble), Silver-colored Ancient Dragon

Zar'rik  
Male Khajiit; fur pattern is grey and white with black spots  
Equipment: light stalhrim armor, dragon bone sword, Shield of Ysgramor  
Magic: Full mastery of Healing and Conjuration  
Shouts: Marked for Death (full), Storm Call (full), Unrelenting force (full), Dragon Aspect (full)  
Personality/history: born and raised in a caravan in Skyrim, eventually married a nord woman named Astama. When not on the battlefield, Zar'rik is a kind, but pragmatic person; when on the battlefield, he gives no quarter unless ordered by a superior officer. Also a werewolf.  
Zar'rik's dragon:  
Name: Pordravax/Dovahgrattrah (Dragon-Mourn-Grieve)  
Type: Normal fire-breather  
Color: Green  
Personality/background: Pordravax only tolerates his name being used by his rider. He can often be described as moody and silent, and only speaks when he deems necessary. As a dragon who lived before the war between men and dragons, Pordravax's knowledge of Nirn and the races that inhabit(ed) it is expansive. Pordravax is known by others as Dovahgrattrah; and is named such, because his mate was murdered in her sleep by mortals seeking revenge. Because of his mate's murder, Pordravax at the very best tolerates mortals and to this day grudgingly serves in the Dragon Corps. Pordravax can often be found in forests where his green hide camouflages him against prying eyes in the sky. The relationship between Zar'rik, and Pordravax is professional, with each ensuring that the mission is always completed and that they both come out alive.

Name: Larvick Mountain-Hammer  
Race: Nord  
Physical Description: Exceptionally tall, with broad shoulders, somewhat long dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes.  
Combat Description: Battle-Mage. He uses high-level destruction spells with his left hand, while wielding a heavily enchanted stalhrim bastard (or hand-and-a-half) sword in his right. He also wears very heavy armor, and specializes in close quarters combat.  
Shouts: Unrelenting Force, Marked for Death, Battle Fury, Dragon Aspect, Slow Time  
Dragon: Valdahzaalstrah (Decimate-Cease-Path), Ancient Dragon, Frost Breath; Note that his personality is a bit less high and mighty than most dragons.  
Equipment: Full-Body Enchanted Heavy Stalhrim Armor (Enchantments are for health and strength), Enchanted Stalhrim Bastard Sword (Enchanted for Ice damage), Ring of Namira (Oblivion version).  
Personality: He seems like a serious person, but if you get to know him he is very friendly and jokes around quite a bit. On the battlefield, he is entirely focused on the mission, and is known for his courage and determination (some would say stubbornness).

Name: Jun  
Age: 2669  
Gender: Female  
Species: Ohmes Khajiit  
Subspecies: Vampire Lord and Werewolf (inconsistencies will be explained shortly)  
Hair: Straight, waist length white hair with bangs  
Eyes: Black with silver pupils  
Height: 4 feet, 8 inches  
Weight: 134  
Shouts:  
Unahzaal Rii Oblaan (Endless Essence End) -  
Similar to how the ancient nords had once twisted the Voice into creating that horrid Shout, Dragonrend, she had created and twisted her own Shout with what she knew of the dragon's language. Similar to how one turns invisible and can see another's life essence, this Shout makes the user vanish from sight completely. In fact, they don't just vanish, their essence disappears and only leaves a minor trace: the idea of her existence.  
By using this Shout, Jun vanishes from the world for a temporary moment (two minutes). In her eyes, everything falls apart. The only thing she could see are lines, faint outlines which symbolize the very concept of one's existence.  
This was the final Shout Jun had ever gotten her hands on. And, although it is unique, it had been fully prohibited by Dovahkaaz. The costs of using the Shout far outweigh the benefits. After demonstrating the Shout to the emperor, she demonstrated its capabilities by eradicating the existence of her secondary armor. However, upon returning to normal after the time limit, Jun soon learned never to use the Shout unless everyone was in deadly peril.  
It's because of this Shout that she was plagued by three conditions which were more than enough to call for its prohibition: the loss of sight to her left eye, the destruction of her left arm, and a yearlong coma.  
Fus Ro Dah (Unrelenting Force) -  
The second Shout Jun had learned. She had once been one to stalk both Odahviing and his former master. Various times she was confused as a thief with her habit of sneaking, which led to her continuous capture and humiliation at his hands. Eventually, after admitting to being both of their fans, she managed to wrangle them into teaching the Shout.  
Yol Toor Shul (Fire Breath) -  
The first Shout Jun had ever managed to learn. The one which, surprisingly, took several years to learn despite being a Dragonborn.  
Krii Lun Aus (Marked for Death) -  
The third Shout she had learned from one of her fellow Dragon Knights. Surprisingly, however, she managed to learn this Shout much easier than any other.  
Laas (Aura Whisper) -  
The fourth Shout she had begun learning.  
Strun Bah (Storm Call) -  
The fifth Shout Jun had learned this far, and the second she learned relatively easily.  
Biography - Jun had lived roughly during the era of Alduin's reign. Born in Morrowind, she was promptly smuggled into Cyrodiil. She lived mostly in the shadows, apart from every individual she finds. With this sort of isolation, she managed to learn how to survive on her own. When the war began, everyone soon went on edge. So, when she was caught, it was no surprise that she would be sent southwest. From being sent to an orphanage or to an unknown location, she risked picking the latter.  
In Elsweyr, things became worse with the war. She couldn't hide normally with the soldiers about. So she did the next best thing: hiding among the dead. When the battle was over and the soldiers left, she made her way to eat whatever food she could. If there were none, then she would resort to devouring the fresh corpses.  
A few years passed until she came of age. Sixteen years old, she ventured forth and participated in the war. Although she could not do as much as everyone else, she overexerted her limits to her breaking point in each battle. Although this almost had gotten her killed several times, it made her improve by leaps and bounds. It was only when the battle was taken to Summerset Isles that she began to shine. When presented with a highly difficult situation with almost no chance of success despite numbers, she provided numerous strategies which proved to be quite effective.  
After the war, she would proceed to ask Dovahkaaz if she could be trained by him and Serana. Or, more precisely, begged to be taught. It was under the vampire's tutelage that Jun not only grew capable, it was also thanks to one of their ventures that she had learned that she was Dragonborn. A fact she completely denied until several years later after becoming a vampire.  
Her grandfather was a Dark Elf. Her mother was a Breton, and her father was a Khajiit. However, she appears mostly humanoid except for her cat ears. Similar to most Neko.  
Simply because she removed all of her fur except for the ears or tail, she is mostly prone to being mocked by many others of her kind.  
She has a verbal tick in which she usually says "ne~?" whether she questions anyone when the situation is rather serious or ridiculous.  
Oh, she has a weakness of cats and spiders (she loves having pet cats to the point she would chase it down. And she's scared of spiders to the point that she would go running for miles, or enter a minor coma if it's too close).  
Personality: Jun is shy and reserved about 90% of the time. She only speaks when necessary. And even then, people had only managed to get five words out of her. The one exception was the first Dovahkaaz, who managed to break her shell and had her speaking a few dozen sentences with her rambling.  
She's kind hearted and appears to be naive, but her second personality is the exact opposite. This alter ego loves to cause harm, devour the living, and to sow chaos amidst the enemy's ranks.  
The simple method of knowing whether it's Jun or her opposite was to kill at their facial expressions or their actions. Jun has a blank face most of the times. But when she's expressing herself, she's quite expressive.  
Her opposite, however, sneers at everyone including allies. She sharply ignores those she can't harm, and moves on. If she were to harm someone, she would usually take her time to savor her opponent's misery. Oddly enough, both have a sense of justice, although it's different.  
Equipment: Daedric plated dress (similar to a steel plated armor which had been shaped into a dress), knee-high daedric boots, elbow length daedric gloves, and a daedric mask  
Weapons: daedric sword and an ebony claymore (she dual wields these) which are strapped on her back with a complex device to hold the blades, an daedric bow to place over this device, four daggers strapped to her thighs, and two katanas tied to her waist.  
Jun's dragon:  
Dragon's name: Durfiikfolook (Curse-Mirror-Haunt)  
Color: black  
Appearance: Black scales and multiple spikes along her back, legs, neck, and the rest of her body. Upon first sight, many dragons would confuse her for Alduin. But the sensation she gives off is not one of destruction, but one that is eerie in every sense of the word.  
Her eyes, unlike the other dragons, are both red and silver.  
Bio: Durfiikfolook was not always as dark as she had once been. Back in the time when dragons reigned, she once had the most dazzling white scales one could ever lay their eyes on. During this age, before she became the cruel dragon she is now, she was kind to the mortals to some extent. The mortals knew she couldn't help any further than healing others without provoking Alduin.  
Then the war came. Hearing the Thu'um which brought Alduin out of the skies, she knew one thing: she had to create a new Thu'um, something which can aid the people. So she approached the remaining two who had banished Alduin and proposed her idea. It seemed feasible to create a Shout to bring back the dead and free them so they may live as they wish once more. But, things never did work.  
The Shout which she intended to create was ruined by the attack of her brethren aiming for her life, the Nords hitting her with Dragonrend by mistake, and her use of the wrong words when the dragons burned her. In turn, she became corrupted. No longer the beauty she was known for. And, in turn, she would hunt down the dragons which brought her pain.  
When she killed the last dragon, however, she inadvertently killed a child. Knowing full well that she will be hunted, she fled further north until she eventually found a secluded place in which to hide. It was only several thousand years later that she met Jun.

Name: Marchosias  
Race: Argonian; Black scaled with dark-red war paint to cover the lighter shades on the side of his face and the ridge of his snout, although his neck is bare. Two curved horns and a crown of red feathers make up his "hair", and a trio of scars rake down the left of his face, barely missing his gold eyes. Also "blessed" with wolf lycanthropy.  
Skills/Powers: He's a jack-of-all trades when it comes to combat; adept level in almost all schools of magic (although he is a mere novice in alteration), with a preference in shock and fire spells as well as conjuring flame and storm atronachs. He's relatively average in archery, shields, one-handed and two-handed weapons. He's also competent in sneaking and lockpicking, yet very lacking in pick-pocketing skills.  
His greatest strength, discounting his shouts, is his lycanthropy, as he's relentless in his offense and deliberately tries to terrify his foes for the psychological advantage. Unfortunately he's often overzealous and strikes wide in his frenzy, so he tends to use this power only when working solo.  
Where Marchosias really shines is his passive skills in smithing, enchanting and alchemy, reaching master levels in the first two and an expert in the latter. Almost all of his equipment he forged himself, enchanting them and others' with potent benefits and resistances to the elements. In addition, almost all of his weapons are enchanted with Fiery Soul Entrapment, and used to great effect with his possession of the Black Star artifact.  
Curiously, while a very potent poison-maker, Marchosias rarely uses them himself. When questioned, he shrugs and simply states that he "doesn't feel like using them".  
His skill with smithing supposedly comes from an ancestor who was taught by Eorlund Gray-mane himself, who passed it down the trade secrets along the family line to today.  
Shouts: Fire Breath, Storm Call, Lightning Breath, Disarm, Aura Whisper, Unrelenting Force, Whirlwind Sprint and Battle Fury  
Personality: Marchosias has been noted to be rather anti-social; quiet, yet as blunt and practical as an orc and a sailor's propensity for cursing. He has little patience for fools and won't hesitate to call someone out for being stupid. He tries to keep himself in check around children, if only to avoid being nagged at by "self-righteous idiots".  
It doesn't help that due to a myriad of reasons, such as his lycanthropy, brutal fighting and pyromaniacal tendencies, he's developed a fearful, if superstitious reputation among the newer recruits.  
It's also been rumored that he's recently taken a flame atronach as his lover, although it's never been verified, and the people who spread such a rumor soon find themselves missing quite a few teeth and patches of skin, as well as an earful on why it's a bad idea to have sex with something made out of fire.  
The dragon he's paired with is an ancient dragon named Sahqoshul (Phantom-Lightning-Sun). Sassy and prideful, the two are often seen verbally tearing into each other, although those that have worked with them before can see it's merely a very vitriolic display of friendship.

Xana  
Dunmer female  
Only ever uses fire breath shout and fire magic, is immune to fire and heat.  
Armor: Ebony armor (stalhrim just doesn't seem right for a fire mage warrior) with strength enchantments.  
Wields a longsword with very strong fire enchantments.  
Personality: is a pyromaniac who, when she stops holding back, will burn anything in sight except for dragons, dragonborn, and the emperor.  
Bio: grew up in Morrowind rather close to Red Mountain and wasn't poor, nor was she rich. She felt that everything was boring around her except for the eruptions of Red Mountain, which she thought were beautiful. This led to her eventual pyromania. She joined the legion young, and quickly was put on the more destructive missions until finally, in the midst of battle, she released yol. An officer heard this and had her transferred to the dragon knights. The rest is history.  
Dragon:

Name: Kaine  
Race: Dunmer  
Sex: Male  
Defining features: Standard dunmer ash-colored skin and standard red eyes. Horribly scarred torso and large scar under right eye. Has messy black hair that goes down to the base of the neck. He is 6'4, taller than an average dunmer.  
Combat specialization: stealth, two handed, daggers and light armour  
Shouts: unrelenting force, fire breath, marked for death and whirlwind sprint  
Dragon Companion: Wolotholon (Oak-Orphan-?), blood dragon that breaths fire  
Dragon personality: Dark red dragon who enjoys burning enemies to a crisp. Though dragons have no gender, Wolotholon prefers to be addressed as male.  
Armour: modified blackguard armour that has had stalhrim embedded on the inside of the armour, making this an effective stealth armour. Has all the same enchantments as the standard blackguard armour.  
Weapons: Uses The Ebony Blade whenever in open combat, but sticks with an ebony dagger when in sneaking and assassinating  
Biography: Kaine was born to a poor dunmer family in the grey district of Windhelm in 5E 838. He was a naturally gifted for stealing from birth, and his parents exploited this fact, making him steal as much as he could until age 14, when his family attempted to move to Whiterun. On the way, though, his family was attacked by vampires, killing everyone and seriously injuring and scarring Kaine. He contracted vampirism and eventually became a vampire. He crawled into a nearby cave looking for help when he discovered that he was dragonborn. He was found by an adventurer and taken into the city of Whiterun for healing. After a full recovery in 5E 854, he thanked the healer that had cared for him for two years and left to Riften to join the thieves guild. After his successful initiation, he was stealing for a living, repressing the fact that he was dragonborn until 5E 861, where he was witnessed using a multitude of shouts against a large party of bandits that shouldn't have been possible to learn by the age of 23 to anyone that wasn't dragonborn. Kaine kept his thieves guild contacts as he joined the Dragon Knights. In 5E 862, Kaine was contacted by Mephala herself, who asked one thing of him: to kill the bandit that stole The Ebony Blade. Kaine did as the Daedric lord asked, and was given the sword as a gift. What he didn't know, however, was that Mephala had placed a curse on it that permanently bound it to the user, making it impossible for Kaine to give the sword away. Kaine was also cursed with immortality from aging, making it impossible for him to die of natural causes, and to only be killed by silver weapons. Kaine has accepted this fate and is proud of it.  
Attitude and mannerisms: Kaine is a very introverted and reclusive person thanks to his traumatic life experiences. He prefers to rely on stealth to get his objectives done, but won't hesitate if the situation called for combat. His moral compass is a bit off, as he does many morally questionable things to get what he wants. Kaine has almost no regard for people that he doesn't know, but has is unusually protective of people that he knows well, probably due to the trauma of losing his entire family. Kaine is known to contact Mephala at times to talk to her, and it makes most of the Dragon Knights wary, if not downright fearful, of him.

Name: Re'van Naa'kriso  
Race: Khajiit  
Sex: Male  
Age: 23  
Physical Characteristics: Charcoal fur, red eyes, three-inch claws, long tail  
Weapon of choice: Daedric Battle-ax of the Inferno  
Armor of choice: Full Daedric with two handed and stamina enchants  
Known Shouts: Unrelenting Force, Slow Time, Lightning Breath, Whirlwind Sprint, Elemental Fury  
Bio: Unknown. Supposedly born in Skyrim.  
Dragon: Voljundok (Horror-King-Hound)  
Sex: Male  
Type: Legendary  
Color: Black and scarlet  
Personality: Chivalrous

Name: Kain Lazare  
Race: Ningheim (Check the mod of the same name)  
Defining Physical Features: Less-Than-Average height, intricate tattoo over his left eye depicting a dragon, heterochromatic eyes, one red and the other gold yellow, rather long eyelashes for a guy (makes him look more beautiful than handsome)  
Combat specialization: Shadow blade (Magic/Stealth)  
Artifact: Mehrune's Razor  
Armor: Light Stalhrim Armor  
Other Weapons: Stalhrim bow  
Conjuration, Illusion and Destruction Spells  
Shouts: All except the barred ones.  
Dragon: Rokriifey (Balance-Kill-Stay) - a dragon with the philosophy kill one, save a thousand. Heck, he'd even follow it to kill one, save one.  
Personality: Kain is a silent type, sly yet calculating. He will talk, and yes he will talk a lot, only if he's around people he is comfortable with or if he wasn't the one to initiate the conversation. He does less escorting and stealthier stuff, though he can eliminate a small battalion's worth of men before getting caught. When he seldom does get caught, he uses his magic and his Thu'um to ward enemies off. The only Shouts he uses during Stealth are throw voice and aura whisper.

Name: Ja'Maal  
Race: Khajiit (Cathay-raht subspecies)  
Sex: Male  
Age: 25  
Looks: Short orange fur with black stripes, pointy ears with a little extra fur on their tips, yellow slit eyes, long bushy tail.  
Very tall, very muscular.  
Fighting style:  
He likes to punch things until they stop moving, and thanks to his stature and physical prowess, this strategy works most of the time.  
If it doesn't, he whips out his two handed halberd, and starts chopping off whatever gets in his way.  
Talents:  
Martial arts, light armor, two handed weaponry and enchanting, also knows a little about alteration (the -skin spells for extra protection) with a few shouts. (Will list it)  
Armor:  
Standard issue stalhrim light armor, with "fortify unarmed" enchant on gauntlets, (from the mod "way of the monk") and standard, but powerful resist enchants on everything else.  
Weapon: Two handed stalhrim halberd with "frost damage" and "absorb stamina" enchants.  
Shouts: Disarm, Dismay  
Bio: Born in Cyrodiil, raised by traveling monks. Joined the legion as soon as he could. Discovered his talent for shouting in a heated battle, where he uttered the first word of Disarm. Shortly after that he got sent to the dragon knights.  
Personality: Doesn't have much. The monks that raised him believed that emotions hinder the ability to reason, and fighting with a clear mind.  
He likes to mess a little with people though. A few pranks here and there, but so far, no one managed to prove it.  
Dragon: Albahjot (Destroyer-Wrath-Maw)  
Sex: None, he's immortal like EVERY FRIGGIN' dragon on Nirn. They don't have genders. (Someone correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure of myself here)  
Type: Elder dragon.  
Color: Bronze.  
Personality: Wild, will maim anything that seems weaker than itself.  
Ja'Maal was the first, and only master so far, that was able to tame it.  
Shouts: Unrelenting Force, Fire Breath, Fire Ball.

Name: Arsenai  
Race: Naga Argonian  
Sex: Male  
Age: 38  
Appearance: 6'4" Mainly verdant green with red underbelly, neck, lips, and circles around his eyes. Two small horns between his eyes and a thick mane of red and yellow feathers he tends to keep well-cleaned and groomed to the point of near-narcissism.  
Fighting Style: Prefers sword and shield techniques, but wields many conjuration and alteration spells when his basic strength and gear isn't enough. He is strong enough to wield weapons that most would consider two-handed with only one arm and has been known to win "fist fights" with dragons. He is calculating and tends to take a long time just to plan an attack a small groups of enemies, though it tends to pay off.  
Favored Shouts: Fire Breath, Frost Breath  
Armor: Tends to wear his own self-made silver-inlaid ebony armor, enchanted against the main three destruction magics. He's sometimes seen in a suit of stalhrim based of the Deathbrand armor.  
Bio: Raised by a Nord man and his Breton wife after the deaths of his parent's, Arsenai's upbringing was a strange mix of Nordic culture, Breton magics, and Argonian traditions. He discovered his thu'um after visiting one of the word walls and almost immediately went out to find the others and strengthen himself. After gaining much skill he returned to his adopted family for a short time before offering his sword in service to the Empire. Believed to be one of the best tacticians of his generation, the only thing seemingly holding him back in his near obsession with the 'aesthetics' of battle.  
Dragon: Yolvenjusk (Fire-Wind-Claw)  
Type: Greater Blood  
Color: Dark green  
Bio: Aggressive, but flighty. Tends to differ to Arsenai for strategy. When the two met Yolvenjusk challenged him to prove his strength. Arsenai had him wait a long moment (read: half an hour), then came out to face him with no weapons but his claws. The fight between them lasted close to an hour, but eventually Yolvenjusk backed down with hundreds of painful scratches on his hide. He has since then respected Arsenai fully, even though he gets impatient with having to wait on him at times.

Name: Jarmack Granour  
Race: Altmer (Volkihar Vampire)  
Sex: Male  
Age: 2800  
Appearance: 6'8" A common Altmer face with an uncommon amount of facial hair for his people, a short, full beard. His sclerae are black from his vampirism with golden irises, though he lacks the gaunt look most tend to display. His hair is dark, and he has a few wrinkles.  
Fighting Style: Magic, and nothing but.  
Favored Shouts: Become Ethereal, Disarm, Slow Time  
Armor: Only what he can conjure. Normally wears common-looking mage robes  
Bio: Jarmack started out as one of the Volkihar vampires, but left after growing dissatisfied with the way Haarkon ran things. After he learned of Haarkon's death, he decided it was safe to leave hiding and began collecting spells and magics from across Tamriel. Enamored with the Clever Craft, he swore off all other ways of combat and engrossed himself into his studies. After coming across a word wall, he found that he was one of the Dragonborn and then went to study the "Dragon's Magic" under Paarthurnax.  
Dragon: Mirodahsotjiik (Singing-White-Joy)  
Type: Elder  
Color: White  
Bio: Not dissimilar from Jarmack, Mirodahsotjiik did not like the direction his 'master' was headed, and so avoided Alduin and his ilk during his reappearance around 4E 200. The two met around 5E 40 and became friends after a brief standoff. The silent communication the two occasionally share has made some think they have discovered a way to talk directly into each other's minds.

Name: Melakanalal (Mela)  
Race: Halfbreed, Altmer father, Dunmer mother  
Age: 58  
Appearance: Petite 4'7". Often mistaken for a child. Blue eyes with black sclera. Blueish skin with strange light tinges seemingly etched in. Ash-white hair. Slim build, with few curves, reinforcing many people's beliefs that she is a child.  
Fighting Style: Two ebony alloy hammers for close combat, and a pair of mass effect pistols she obtained for ranged combat along with several self-made enhancement potions. She prefers to get in close to her opponents and use her size against them to either get a good hit in or a point-blank shot. Despite her magical upbringing, she displays no skill in any magical school beyond the basics that any Nirnian can perform. The closest to magic she has is her uncanny ability to craft insanely powerful potions that few besides herself can even stomach. Her muscles are surprisingly strong from these, making her, pound for pound, one of the stronger non-orcish mer to serve the Emperor.  
Favored Shouts: Dragon Aspect, Elemental Fury  
Armor: Wears a set of armor based off the designs of the Ancient Falmer Armor but with complete sleeves and made out of a mix of heavy stalhrim and ebony. She's normally seen wearing several bandoliers with pouches filled with her concoctions and designed holsters for her two pistols.  
Bio: Born to a court magician and an enchanter Melakanalal was expected to grow into a mage herself, but was soon discovered to have almost zero skill at the Clever Craft other than a few things even Nord children could do. To try and counter this, her parents had her tutored in the ways of alchemy, which she immensely excelled at. Unfortunately, she liked to drink everything she made, be they cures or poisons. Her parents tried to wean her from doing so, but by then she had already caused a stunt in her growth and permanently affected her eye and skin color, but had gained somewhat of a resistance to potion sickness (nausea and vomiting after drinking too many of any potion) and even had caused some of the more positive effects to became permanent. Using her new-found strength, she set off after her coming of age, and became a well-known figure in adventuring until she came across the word wall for Fus. Having finally found a 'magic' she could perform, she offered herself to the Emperor...with her birth certificate in hand.  
Dragon: Qobovulluft (Lightning-Flee-Face)  
Type: Frost  
Color: Blue and white  
Bio: On record as the smallest dragon alive, Qobovuluft was perhaps the meekest dragon in existence, and one of the few who avoided the dragon slayings that followed the Dragon War. He stayed hidden, even during Alduin's return, and only came out when peace had settled. He has traveled to many different planets, but returned to Nirn after a few centuries. He feels some kinship with Melakanalal and often refers to her as "the only other dov smaller than I".

Name: Harnum Taermress (Teer-mress)  
Race: Argonian  
Sex: Male  
Age: 28 (Argonian) 46 (Chronological)  
Appearance: Green scales, lowering in brightness as they approach his feet. Black scales are more prevalent the lower down his body they are. 'Mohawk' of horns on the top of his head, with 2 on each side his jaw hinge. His tail has smaller, blunter spines, increasing in size the further from his coccyx they are. He is tall, approx. 190 cm (6 foot), and not over all muscular, just enough bulk for his placement in the Warrior ranks.  
Personality: Harnum lives by the motto "make light of everything", and it shows with his cynical sense of humor and self-deprecating jokes. He is quick witted sarcastic (when the situation calls) and his tendency to be blunter than a river stone. Whenever Harnum receives a wound from an enemy, however, he increasingly gets more angry and serious until his battle cries rival that of a berserking Orc.  
Preferred weaponry: Harnum prefers "the old sword 'n board" (sword and shield) but consistently refuses to leave the prep room without at least his one-handed and two-handed Daedric swords, both with a stamina absorption enchantment, his shield enchanted with a slow-fall effect, his multiple Stalhrim daggers and two of health fortification rings. His excuse is that "you can never be caught without a weapon on the battlefield". The stamina absorption enchantments were specifically made for him, due to a disease that had left him with low levels of natural stamina that made it difficult to do anything for an extended period of time. Each successful swing will return the exact amount (or a bit less) of the stamina exerted to complete the blow.  
Armour: Harnum wears Dragonbone armour made from the bones of his dragon companion, Nelomvenqo [Neeloam-ven-koh], whose bones he had retrieved prior to her resurrection by Dovahkaaz. The respective pieces: greaves, cuirass, gauntlets, pauldrons, and boots have been enchanted with fortify stamina, health, swing speed, blocking, and stamina regen, respectively.  
Artifact: Harnum wields the powers of the fabled Konahriik Dragon Priest Mask, an artifact that further allows him to heal when direly needed (thanks to his Argonian blood). He wears this mask during a battle to strike fear into his opponents  
Shouts: Fire breath, whirlwind sprint, dragon aspect, and Storm call (which he only uses when it is only him fighting. So very sparingly)  
Bio: Born in Lilmoth in the Black Marsh, Harnum wanted nothing more than to leave the heated swamp and travel Tamriel and outer Mundus. His wish was answered when an exploration accident left him in some previously unknown catacombs, which held words of power: Nelomvenqo. When he spoke it, he realized he shouted it and felt its meaning resonate with nothingness. He felt he knew where the nothingness ended and, when he turned Argonian 18, he travelled to Skyrim, where he found the burial ground of a long lost dragon. However, this site was under excavation by orders of Dovahkaaz II in order to resurrect the dragon that lay there to join his Dragon Knights. As the workers were removing bones one by one, Harnum heard a cry of pain from the end of the nothingness and called out his word. As soon as he had uttered it, Dovahkaaz had seen the Argonian perform a Thu'um and understood what was happening. As the remains rose, new bones formed, followed by organs, muscles and eventually, scales. And so Nelomvenqo, one of the few female Blood Dragons was reborn, with the newfound friendship of Harnum the Dragon Knight.  
Name: Nelomvenqo (Fastness-Wind-Lightning)  
Sex: Female  
Age: Immortal  
Personality: Nelomvenqo, known as Loamy to Harnum, is almost ironically different to Harnum in the sense that she is the voice of reason and subtlety that Harnum seems to be without. She is softly spoken, eloquent, even by Asari standards and irritated by naivety and insolence. She and Harnum have been comrades in arms after her resurrection, so close that rumors have been spreading that they could be one of the few "couplings" between a dragon and a mortal.  
Appearance: Smaller than a male dragon and with fewer horns, however, she is far faster and more agile than her male counterparts. Her scales are a brighter shade of red than a typical blood dragon's, but shares a similar "black scale" design to Harnum.  
Shouts: Become Ethereal, Frost breath, Slow time, Storm call, Disarm, Mark for death, Throw Voice

Name: Anora  
Gender: Female  
Race: Nordic Breton (one parent of each. Gains half of each racial resistance/stat buff, but neither power)  
Defining Physical characteristics: Raven-colored chin-length hair, worn very loosely. Piercing amber eyes. Usually encased head to foot in enchanted daedric armor.  
Combat Specialization: One-Handed (with a spray of magic from her off hand)  
Shouts: Unrelenting Force, Whirlwind Sprint, Clear Skies, and Fire Breath  
Artifact: Fang of Alduin(2)  
Dragon: Miinaaksiiv (Eye-Guide-Find), a Blood Dragon  
Personality: Steadfast and loyal to those who have earned it. Prefers to talk things out, but still stumbles over her words too much to be very good at it.

Name: Ingokn  
Race: Nord Vampire Lord  
Gender: Female  
Defining Physical Characteristics: A little on the tall side, about Six foot two with hair as white as snow and sapphire blue eyes. She is rather young, late 20s early 30s.  
Artifact: Mace of Molag Bal  
Armor: Dragonplate  
Combat Specialization: Mace-and-shield  
Other Weapons: Dwemer Crossbow  
Shouts: Fire Breath, Frost Breath, Lightning Breath, Dragon Aspect, Cyclone, Clear Skies,  
Dragon: Mulahrkpahlokaal (Strong-And-Arrogant)  
Type: Blood Dragon (Fire & Frost)

Name: Omarus Nightsky  
Race: Bosmer Vampire Lord  
Defining traits: Shoulder length platinum blond hair, devil may care grin and a set of claw scars on his left cheek  
Personality: extremely excitable and is a prankster with little to no restraint when it comes to causing chaos. He is also fiercely protective of his friends and tends to go on the rampage if they are harmed. Is a kleptomaniac and often steals anything that isn't nailed down when on missions, much to his partner's exasperation  
Skills: duel wielding swords, archery, conjuration (knives only that he uses for throwing), stealth, lock picking. Basically an all-round sneaky bastard.  
Weapons: Twin Dragon Katanas (from the Dragon Katanas mod). Both are enchanted, one with health drain and ice, the other with health drain and shock. A Daedric bow with Health Drain and Fire. Also has a backup Daedric dagger he keeps in his boots. When stealth isn't needed or the team needs a bit of extra firepower, he uses the Infinity Sword.  
Artifact: Infinity Sword(3)  
Equipment: Nightingale Armor, a ring with Stamina and fire resist on.  
Shouts: Fire Breath, Aura Whisper, Cyclone.  
Dragon partner: Yuvonviingah (Gold-Shine-Yield), Blood Dragon (you know because he's a vamp) often plays straight man to Omarus and attempts to rein him in. Nearly always fails.

Name: Glacial Archer (legal name, birth name unknown: undocumented orphan prior to joining the Dragon Knights)  
Race: Khajiit  
Defining physical features: Cathay-Raht (one of the larger bipedal sub-races of Khajiit) with white and black fur resembling the patterning of Siberian Tigers, always wears heavy Stalhrim armor  
Combat specialization: Heavy Armor (with bizarre preference for Stalhrim enchanted to further cool its wearer), Flesh (alteration spells, not carnal espionage), Wards, annoying Kal into hooking up a kinetic barrier for her, essentially anything and everything to ensure she can shrug off anything of lesser potency than master level destruction spells (barring the use of non-Stalhrim armor, or armor enchanted to resist frost, and not including moving faster or taking cover), despite lacking notable skill in the use of any particular weapon (barring the standard training Dragon Knights go through) gravitates to bows and rifles when she has the chance  
Known shouts: ice form, frost breath, and dragon aspect  
Partnered dragon: Felyolzii (Feral-Fire-Spirit), true to the parts of his name Felyolzii is savage, insightful, and enigmatic  
General personality: If you are not her enemy, she will endeavor to protect you from threats to your well-being by the simple course of putting herself between the threat and you (as the ice floating atop a lake keeps the rest of the lake from freezing by getting in the way of the harsher chill in the air). If you are her enemy, she won't pursue you unless ordered, but she will endeavor to end you when your paths cross (just as a glacier tears at the land it passes). If you are her friend, she will treat you so warmly, you may come to regard her as a mother figure (in much the same way an igloo provides adequate shelter). regardless of where you fall in that spectrum she will be polite to a fault, unless your name is Kal Reegar in which case she'll annoy you with questions about Quarians and the shield she nagged you into installing in her armor.

Name: Sneaks-Through-Swamp  
Race: Argonian  
Gender: Male  
Defining Physical Characteristics: dark green with a red streaks on his forehead and cheeks, and has a large scar across his eye.  
Armor: Samurai-style Ebony  
Combat Specialization: Ranged/Dual-Wielding  
Weapons: Dwemer Rifle, twin Elven Shortswords (made of ebony)  
Shouts: Frost Breath, Unrelenting Force  
Dragon: Krahriiod  
Type: Frost Dragon

Name: Rynbys or 'Rhys' Isehan aka the arcanist  
Species: Snow elf/ Falmer. You know you want to show them some love.  
Characteristics: Tall, gangly, awkward and at times clumsy. A master of alteration and restoration, Rhys possesses unnatural strength and resilience, running about with bullet proof skin. He actually got injured? Bam. Restoration. Casting wards and paralyzing people also increase anybody's chances of survival too. Also, because of this, he is covered in scars, the most prominent one being most of a missing left ear. He's also got a white Mohawk. Can't have a berserker without one.  
Armor and weapon: Bloodskaal Blade, Stalhrim armor fashioned after the Dawnguard heavy armor. It is way thicker and heavier than standard heavy armor, yet he seems unaffected by the weight due to his alteration skill.  
Shouts: Lightning Breath, Become Ethereal, Cyclone, Whirlwind Sprint  
Dragon: Unahzaalstrunmirodahiik (Unending-Storm-Singer), pale white elder dragon, he also likes to use lightning and to occasionally become ethereal.  
Personality: As I've said, he isn't the kind you would peg as a bloodthirsty warrior. Young, especially for an elf, he was paired with the older dragon to balance out his sometimes rash actions, usually resorting to brute force or to let others decide for him. He is not a leader. Just point him at the enemy or have him act as support, though his clumsiness ruins any form of stealth attempt. He isn't good with people and his inexperience has led to him being a bit of a recluse, the opposite of his overly friendly dragon partner.

Name: Shover gro-Dushnik  
Age: 68  
Gender: Female  
Race: Orc with some Bosmer mixed in from a few generations back  
Class: Alchemical Brawler, uses various self-created (legal) alchemical substances to enhance her abilities.  
Appearance: Typical black orc hair, slightly tanned green skin and less pronounced tusks, bosmer brown eyes. And short for an orc, almost petite (earning her the nickname of "Little Wyvern" for her fiery personality and love of fire related shouts and potions).  
Personality: Fierce and loyal to an almost comical degree and a great fondness for explosives and fire...and alcohol, could drink even the most seasoned Nord under the table, and the three next to him.  
Prefers axes and maces supplemented by high explosives and enhancement potions.  
Dragon: Yollokaalkiir (Fire-Love-Child, or Fire Loving Child) A "young" Blood Dragon that loves explosions as much as his rider.

Name: Decrov Hawk  
Race: Breton  
Defining physical features: Dark red hair, thick beard and ponytail, purple tattoo over left eye, medium muscular build, average height.  
Combat specializations: wields a daedric sword and spell (healing or destruction spell in most cases), heavy daedric armor (wears Thalmor Justicar robes when off duty because they look awesome), proficient in all magic classes except conjuration (master healer), werewolf.  
Daedric Artifact: Sanguine's Rose  
Shouts: Animal Allegiance, Aura Whisper, Become Ethereal, Clear Skies, Disarm, Dismay, Elemental Fury, Fire Breath, Kyne's Peace, Marked for Death, Slow Time, Storm Call, Throw Voice, Unrelenting Force, Whirlwind Sprint  
Dragon partner: Strunnfushun, elder fire dragon  
Personality: Decrov is a kind and decent man who like helping people and will often go out of his way to do so. But if you encounter him in a fight that kindness is gone and instead you get a calculating tactician who strikes with brutal efficiency. He has a deep hatred for slavers and bandits due to losing his family to them as a child and being a slave for 2 1/2 years before the Imperial legion saved him. He is steadfastly loyal to the Legion and the soldiers who rescued him (mostly due to one of them adopting and raising him). He usually has a funny story and jokes with his friends when not on duty. All in all he is just a kind, funny, dragonborn who knows that restoration is a valid school of Magic.

Name: Longinus Ignis  
Race: Imperial/High Elf cross  
Defining features: Elf ears, large Magicka reserves, enchanted Ebony left arm, golden eyes and black hair in a braided pony tail  
Specializations: Wields a daedric greatsword with a magicka drain enchantment, his arm is enchanted with magicka flow and can fire destruction spells like a cannon, master destruction, adept restoration, adept illusion  
Shouts: Life detect, unrelenting force, marked for death, fire breath, lightning breath, whirlwind sprint.  
Dragon: An Ancient Dragon named Thul-kun-ah (Thunder-Light-Predator).

Name: Erenwyn Alkinus  
Race: Altmer  
Class: Battlemage; specializes in the spell "Whip of Magnus"  
Armor: Ebony, Nahkriin  
Weapon: Daedric sword in left hand if magicka runs out, sword had an absorb health enchantment. Sword's name is Last Breath.  
Description: Enthusiastic, sarcastic, loyal-as-Oblivion, Adventurous; Six feet tall, platinum blond, golden eyes; loves heights, sailing, and sunbathing; loves helping people, hates ingrates and fools  
Shouts: Fire Breath  
Dragon: Sahrahnah (Phantom-God-Fury), pitch black with grey wings, female  
Other: Likes to think of herself as a magical demolitions expert, loves explosions and has a frightening habit of laughing hysterically as she burns her way through her enemies.

Name: Sten Hammer-hand  
Race: Male Nord  
Specializations: Heavy armor and Warhammer (both made of stalhrim; armor is enchanted for temperature regulation and to be weightless; hammer has a high-level fire damage enchantment)  
Appearance: ~6'6", bear-like build, blonde, clean-shaven  
Personality: Straightforward, blunt, horrible strategist and gambler, smarter than he lets on.  
Shouts: Unrelenting Force  
Dragon:

Name: Arkel Swiftshot  
Race: Male Bosmer  
Specializations: Dragonscale armor (minus helmet; boots' enchantment muffle, increased speed; gauntlets enchanted with fortify archery; cuirass enchantment fortify health and stamina), Ebony Bow (both bow and arrows enchanted with fire damage), twin Daedric daggers  
Appearance: ~5'2.5", black hair  
Personality: Quiet, hears almost all, unnoticeable.  
Shouts: Throw Voice  
Dragon:

Name: Nox "Dinok" Caelum  
Race: Redguard (Male)  
Combat Specializations: Magic (Restoration and Destruction), Sword-and-Board, Heavy armor, Archery  
Artifact: Auriel's Bow  
Appearance: ~7'2", has a huge scar in the form of a dark vortex/spiral on his right shoulder blade, has piercing blue eyes  
Personality: Stoic but friendly, likes to meet new Dragon Knights and help them get used to the role, occasionally makes sarcastic/snarky/cynical/joking remarks around friends.  
Shouts: Unrelenting Force, Whirlwind Sprint, Fire Breath, Dragon Aspect  
Dragon: Zahkrovah (Finite-Sorcerer-Spring); Elder

Name: Mestophiles Ragnar  
Race: Nord (Male Vampire)  
Specializations: Dual Daedric Swords (enchanted with fire damage)  
Personality: Externally emotionless psychopath  
Shouts: All except the barred ones  
Dragon: Sodahvoh (Exploit-Hunter-Exploits), Black

Name: Studies-in-Earnest  
Age: 25-26  
Race: Argonian  
Combat Specializations: Battlemage  
Armor: Magically-reinforced Stalhrim Chain Mail + Kinetic Barrier (modified to use magicka)  
Weapons: Ebony Shortsword, Reverse-draw Ebony Crossbow + Explosive Bolts  
Artifact: Spellbreaker  
Appearance: Red and black scales, tall, skinny and not muscular, black feathers  
Personality: Intelligent, arrogant, overconfident, shy around females, obsessed with Imperial magic and Council tech, well-spoken and articulate when not speaking to females  
Shouts: Fire Breath, Frost Breath, Ice Form, Unrelenting Force, Battle Fury  
Dragon: Krilaannehviir (Bravery-Never-Dying), Blood Dragon

Custom Artifacts:

(1) Dwarven Royal Hammer: Forged for the royal family of the dwemer, the Royal Hammer is an ornate and beautiful weapon forged of solid dwemer metal with gold embellishments. Despite its beauty, it is still a very effective weapon, on par with a daedric warhammer.

(2) Fang of Alduin: The sword known as the Fang of Alduin began life as an ordinary ebony scimitar wielded by one of the guardsmen of Morrowind's capital of Mournhold in 3E 427. Through unknown means, the Nerevarine acquired the blade and then, after slaying Almalexia, used his vast fortune to have her soul bound to the blade, transforming it into a divine-level artifact. At its bite, a foe is paralyzed, set ablaze, and forced to watch his armor turn to dust. (In-game enchantments: Paralyze for 10 seconds, +90 fire damage, Disintegrate Armor 30 points)

(3) Infinity Sword: Little is known of this deadly and ancient blade from before its discovery in the Aetherium Forge by workers using the forge for star ship components, but it known to be a very powerful weapon.


End file.
